


Birthday Surprises

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Mood Board, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bucky & Darcy make plans for Clint’s birthday and treat him to a whole day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Clint Barton Birthday Bash





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a story planned for this one as yet, but I imagine Bucky and Darcy made plans for a whole day’s worth of activities to celebrate Clint’s birthday. It’s been tough keeping it a surprise, but they managed with some help from Natasha, Pepper, and Jarvis. They wake him up and take him out for coffee – a private breakfast. The team joins them after that. Activities fill the day, including paintball, darts, a Nerf war. Then they have his favorite dinner followed by cake.
> 
> If this inspires you to a fic, link back . . . and be sure to let me know so I can read!

[ ](https://imgur.com/g1ro3Op)

_As long as there was coffee in the world, how bad could things be?_   
_~Cassandra Clare_


End file.
